EP210
}} Around the Whirlpool (Japanese: うずまきれっとう！あらたなるちょうせん！！ A Chain of ! A Renewed Challenge!!) is the 210th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 9, 2001 and in the United States on September 14, 2002. Blurb In a scuffle with Team Rocket, Ash and friends are thrown from the ship bearing them to the Whirl Islands. As powerful whirlpools draw them toward impending doom, a mysterious form under the sea shifts the powerful undertow, drawing them to safety. Shortly thereafter, a Corsola comes skipping over the sea's surface and guides the children back to a ship wherein awaits their old friend, Professor Elm. They ride the ship to a bustling harbor in the first of the Whirl Islands. There they learn of an upcoming competition in which Water Pokémon trainers will vie for the title of Whirl Island champion. Plot and are on the boat deck discussing their expectations for their adventures in the Whirl Islands. Their ferry soon approaches several large whirlpools, instantly alarming the group. However, two attendants, who are actually Jessie and James in disguise, on the ferry offer them drinks and assure them that it's all right, as they pass through the sea of whirlpools harmlessly. James prepares to net , but some turbulence leads him to instead catch Ash. Ash frees himself easily and asks for answers, and promptly reveal themselves. Jessie and James call on and to use and , respectively. Ash tries to end the squabble quickly and orders Pikachu to use a . However, Jessie has the attack, thereby causing a massive surge that sends Ash’s group and the Rocket trio overboard. Ash and his friends panic as the ship continues ahead and they are soon being sucked into a whirlpool. Misty calls out and , while Ash gets out . They start to swim away from the whirlpool, but soon they get dragged in again. The currents suddenly change, and the group realize they are safe. They watch as a swims underneath them and hear a peculiar call. A Pokémon comes after them shortly, and realizes it's a . The Corsola races towards them then circles around them. Soon they are picked up by some tentacles, which they realize is a , and soon taken towards a boat. is enjoying herself, but the others seem quite afraid. The Corsola leaps from the ocean and into the arms of its , Professor Elm, who happens to be on board. Professor Elm and Ash spend some time catching up, and Misty admires the Professor's Corsola. He takes a few minutes to explain to Misty about Corsola and its abilities. Elm is thrilled the kids are safe because of Corsola and Tentacruel's efforts. Captain Marius then enters the room and introduces himself. Soon Marius drives his ship to Blue Point Isle's Inland City, the entry way to the Whirl Islands. The group notice the city is particularly colorful, and Marius and Elm informs them that it is all for the upcoming Whirl Cup, a battle tournament held every three years. Misty is instantly keen to compete, and Professor Elm explains that the event is more than a month away. Meanwhile, Team Rocket has washed ashore and they decide that lunch is in order before they hatch their next grand scheme. The group decide to go to the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy hands Ash an official Whirl Cup guidebook and registers both Ash and Misty for the competition. Marius notices that Brock hasn't registered yet, but Brock explains that he is more interested in understanding Pokémon. While Corsola plays in the Center pool, Professor Elm informs Ash and Misty that many Whirl Island Trainers specialize in Water Pokémon. Ash feels a little uneasy about the tough competition, though Misty feels right in her element. Elm shows the pair a map of the Whirl Islands and says that the Whirl Cup will be held on Red Rock Isle, two islands north of their current location. Meanwhile, Team listens in from behind some bushes and set their sights on stealing the powerful Water Pokémon for themselves. Later, Marius and Elm are busy preparing a submersible machine for their next expedition. Ash and his friends approach them about the mysterious creature they saw earlier. Captain Marius is unsurprised and hints that local legends of such a creature do exist. Elm admits that the world of Pokémon is full of mysteries and explains that the classification was only added in recent years. Elm admits that these mysteries have motivated his research and clarifies that he is currently investigating the ocean because it thought to be the origin of all life. Marius suggests the kids should follow their dreams, but enjoy the ride as well. On the boat, Elm notices a balloon heading towards them. The group instantly recognize it as Team Rocket's trademark Meowth balloon. The balloon drifts towards the Pokémon Center where it releases a net and swipes all the Pokémon in the pool. Team Rocket are pleased with their easy catch, but the celebration is interrupted when Marius pursues them with his boat. Jessie calls out Arbok, which swims towards the vessel. Ash tells Pikachu to go after Arbok, but Misty stops him. Instead, Misty releases to battle Team Rocket. Staryu starts off with a attack, and it hits Arbok. Then Staryu uses , but this time Arbok dodges and counters with its Poison Sting attack. Misty is forced to recall Staryu, but before she can release another Pokémon from her team, comes out. Psyduck bravely jumps into battle, but has trouble swimming and Misty returns it to its Poké Ball. Ash finally gets a chance to fight and Pikachu attempts a Thunderbolt, but James gets out a net launcher and fires it, snagging Pikachu. With Misty and Ash both defeated, Corsola jumps into the water. Elm tells it to do a attack, however, James has Weezing strike back with a attack. Corsola manages to dodge all the Sludge. It then Tackles Arbok, sending it flying into Weezing and directly into the Rocket's balloon basket. Following instructions, Corsola fires at the Meowth balloon, cutting up the nets and the balloon, sending Team Rocket blasting off and freeing the stolen Pokémon. Elm is surprised by Corsola’s performance and jokes that he will stay on its good side. Overnight, Ash contacts on the Center's videophone to discuss the mysterious Pokémon he saw. Though Elm soon takes over the conversation to talk about theories with his mentor. The following day, Marius tells the group they should take the next ferry from Bluefinland to reach Yellow Rock Isle, and Brock confirms the details in his handbook. The group soon heads on foot towards Bluefinland and they wave goodbye to Professor Elm and Captain Marius. Major events * , , and start their journey through the Whirl Islands. * sees the shadow of a and meets up with Professor Elm. * Ash and Misty learn about the Whirl Cup, and they both decide to compete in it. * Misty decides to try and a . Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * ( ) * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Nurse Joy * Professor Elm * Captain Marius * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Professor Elm's) * (Captain Marius's) * (Trainer's) * ( ; shadow) * * * * * * * * * * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * For the English opening, Born to Be a Winner is replaced by Believe in Me. * In this episode, a new title card is introduced in the dub, changing as obtains each Badge. In the Japanese version, an altered version of this title card was already introduced in EP192. * This is the first episode of the fourteen-part Whirl Islands arc. * This episode's dub title was originally listed as "A Whirlpool Affair"https://newspaperarchive.com/madison-wisconsin-state-journal-sep-14-2002-p-113/. * This is the season premiere of Pokémon: Master Quest. * The title of "Water Pokémon Alpha-Omega" may be derived from Revelation 21:6, a passage from the Christian Bible. ** The passage reads, I am the , the Beginning and the End. To him who is thirsty I will give to drink without cost from the spring of the water of life. *** Alpha and Omega are also the first and last letters of the . **** Thus, it is implied that those who bear the title are "Water Pokémon Beginning to End," a convoluted form of a Water Pokémon Master. * This is one of the few original series episodes to actually acknowledge a Pokémon's multiple typing, with the Pokédex referring to Corsola as a combination of both - and s. It is not until the when the types are mentioned consistently by the Pokédex, in this case the . Errors * In one scene where Meowth is seen sitting on top of Wobbuffet, Meowth's arms are darker than the rest of his body. * In one scene, Misty calls Brock "Buck". Dub edits * The names of the islands were added on the map in the dub. In other languages |zh_cmn= |de= |nl= |fr_eu= |he=מסביב למערבולת |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=वर्ल आइलॅंड्स }} References 210 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Misty de:Mitten im Strudel! es:EP212 fr:EP210 it:EP210 ja:無印編第210話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第211集